


Shelter

by PlasmUser



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mild Angst, Mt. Shirogane | Mt. Silver, No direct shipping just hinted, Not a lot though, Sleeping Eevee is cute, Some cursing but not a whole lot, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 10:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13188153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlasmUser/pseuds/PlasmUser
Summary: Blue is searching...always and forever.





	Shelter

Blue’s breath left in large white puffs as the snow crunched beneath his feet. The moon hung low and heavy in the sky, casting a cold and lonely light upon the spotless expanse of white before him.

**I could never find the right way to tell you**

**Have you noticed I've been gone?**

Cradling Eevee close to his chest, he debating on putting the sleeping pokemon back into pokeball, but shakes that off; it would make the trip far lonelier. Slowly coming to a stop, he gym leader gazed up at the cold night sky, each star twinkling as if taunting him.

**'Cause I left behind the home that you made me**

**But I will carry it along**

“You’ll never find him’ they blinked and whispered, causing an icy fist to clench around his heart.

Who were they to know? Damned bastards. Resuming his walk, he shivered and hugged Eevee closer to his chest. He just needed to make it over the next ridge. Then he’d be at the entrance to Mt. Silver. The guards at the base wouldn’t let him up the normal way, so he had to go around and sneak from the other side. Sure this was a lot of work, but this was the last place he could think of to go look for Red.

**And it's a long way forward, so trust in me**

**I'll give them shelter, like you've done for me**

**And I know,**

**I'm not alone, you'll be watching over us**

**Until you're gone**

His rival had gone missing three years ago after their final battle in the champion’s hall. Of course, while it bothered Blue to admit it, Red had every right to run away...every right to hate him. He had said and done a lot of stupid things, but damn it! He was going to see him one last time and apologize! Before Red ran away for good...he just had to see him one last time.

**When I'm older, I'll be silent beside you**

**I know words won't be enough**

**And they won't need to know the names on our faces**

**But they will carry on for us**

A small vibration in his pant pocket drew him from his thoughts. Hefting Eevee onto one arm, he chuckled as she mewed her complaints, and pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. Flipping the small device open, he pressed it to his ear.

“Yo, Blue speaking. What’s up?” he questioned, knowing well who it was; only one person called him anymore.

“Blue, are you still up on that mountain-”

“Yeah Leaf” he cut her off, “And I’m not coming down until I cover every inch. If I don’t find him here, I’ll just..have to find somewhere else to look,”

He can hear her hand come down with a loud thwack against the table. “Damn it Blue! Stop being so stubborn! What makes you think that he’s up there in the first place?! Your health is not worth risking over some hunch!”

**And it's a long way forward, so trust in me**

**I'll give them shelter, like you've done for me**

**And I know,**

**I'm not alone, you'll be watching over us**

**Until you're gone**

“I don’t know!” sagging he gazes at his sleeping partner. “I just..”

“Blue, I know that you miss him. We all do! But you and your pokemon are in danger. There’s supposed to be a storm rolling in tonight. I’m sure Red is fine!" she paused for a moment, "and...I think...it’s time to come to terms with the fact that he may not want to be found-”

“DON’T SAY THAT!” his voice echoed off of the seemingly endless expanse of white before him. “Leaf..please. I just…” pursing his lips. “I’ve done so many bad things...said so much that I shouldn’t have. And that...fucking prick still helped me. Still saved all of us. And how did I repay him? I broke his arm...I pushed him up this damned mountain. I just need to tell him I’m sorry. He doesn't need to forgive me, but I still. I need to tell him..” He could hear her sigh on the other end.

“Fine. Blue, just, be safe okay? I don’t know what I’d do if I lost you too…” she whispered.

A small smile graced his lips. “Don’t worry Leaf, I’ll come back, and hopefully with Red too. Good night.” hanging up he stuffed the phone into his pocket.

**Oh it's a long way forward, trust in me**

**I'll give them shelter, like you've done for me**

**And I know, I'm not alone, you'll be watching over us**

**Until…**

_Just you wait Red, I’ll find you._ Filled with new vigor, he began the trek forward once more, hopeful for the first time in years.

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you guys think? If enough people like it, I'll post another chapter with (maybe) the two finally meeting up after years of separation. I have and entire series planned out and plenty of headcanons for all of the trainers if anyone is interested in hearing them~ This is my first attempt at an actual songfic (kinda) so bare with me please! and as always, love you guys and thank you for reading my work and putting up with my shitty planning/keeping up with the many other stories I've written! Good night~


End file.
